


Pet

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Breeding, Breeding Bench, Come Inflation, Dogboys & Doggirls, Drugs, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milking, Mpreg, Orgasm Control, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A dogboy goes through his first heat and his master is more than willing to assist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't claim to know anything about anatomy or medical procedures, this is just purely fiction.

The small dogboy squirmed against the bedding uncomfortably as he woke, his nether regions warm and wet. He worried, embarrassed, that he might have wet himself and the bed of his master and began whimpering slightly. Both from his humiliation and discomfort.

His master, asleep next to him, shifted and turned, waking at the soft noises.

“Good morning. Oh my, what’s this?” His master asked.

His master, much larger than him and a full-sized human, scooped the dogboy into his arms, burying his nose into the dogboy’s neck. The cool, sweet scent of his master washed over him and the dogboy felt himself wetting more and he cried out, embarrassed, shifting his head away. There was a growing, empty feeling in his belly that made him moan and twist.

“Oh no, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” His master said concernedly, holding the dogboy closer to his bare chest, which only made his scent stronger. “This is a happy occasion – you’re experiencing your first heat! No need to feel embarrassed.”

The dogboy peered up curiously, his shame momentarily forgotten. Heat? He supposed it was about time for that – he just hadn’t realized it would happen so suddenly. He nudged under his master’s chin, seeking out comfort for his growing restlessness.

His master shifted, then licked into the dogboy’s mouth, all hot and heavy at once. “Omegas always become more sensitive during their heats.” His master said between breaths. The dogboy felt like his tongue was tingling as he breathed hard, wanting more.

His master lightly ran his thumbs over his rows of multiple nipples swollen hard. “Their nipples will swell and engorge and produce milk.” The dogboy whimpered and shook against his master’s mouth and moving fingers. His nipples felt so sensitive and swollen, tingling with an almost electric jolt as they were touched.

“And.” His master shifted so he pinned the dogboy to the bed, his master above him, hands running down his sides and to the wetness of his nether regions, his tiny hard omega cock ignored, until a finger tapped against the rim of his omega hole, pulling away with a string of slick still attached. “They expel large amounts of slick. To better accommodate their masters and make it easier for their masters to breed them.”

The dogboy shuddered against the sheets, shaking his hips slightly toward his master’s finger, which still remained close. He wanted it inside him so much! He remembered some of the on-loan omegas at his former pet store, heavily pregnant with litters and curled up happily around their gigantic bellies in their nests. He wanted to be bred. It was an ache he’d never felt before, even when he and his master had fucked so many other times.

“Is that what you want? For me to breed you up?” His master asked. The dogboy nodded fervently, his mind suddenly filled with it.

He wasn’t allowed to speak - pets couldn’t speak. But he was allowed to communicate in other ways. And he hoped that his master saw the pleading in his eyes.

“Good boy.” His master said softly and proudly, sliding a finger, then two, into the dogboy as a reward. The dogboy whined impatiently and his master chuckled, “Have some patience, you’ll get what you need soon enough. I’m just as antsy as you are right now. Heats often trigger ruts in alphas and I feel one coming on.”

The dogboy had been bought by his master a year prior, and he’d only experienced one rut with his master so far. It had certainly been unforgettable, in a mildly painful but amazingly good way. His master was kind and never hurt him, and sometimes spoiled him with lots of treats, and most nights they cuddled up together warmly in bed.

He loved his master so much!

The dogboy whined and a rush of slick slid from his hole and he humped at the fingers inside him, feeling like he would go crazy if he didn’t get what he wanted immediately.

“Hush.” His master’s fingers left him. His master moved downward, and then his mouth was on the dogboy’s fluttering, pink hole, slick dripping from his entrance and into the sheets. The dogboy felt like he was being eaten up, his master’s tongue licking deep into him, so much that the dogboy felt dizzy from the lack of air from gasping so much.

“Can you get me ready?” His master asked, pulling away, wiping slick from his lips. The dogboy noticed his master’s cock was hard in his pajama pants. A massive member that the dogboy could barely fit his hands around. His master, his alpha. His master’s fingers were still slick and the dogboy watched as his master licked at his fingers and sat back on his knees and jerked his large alpha dick to attention, rigid, with his uninflated knot pulsing slightly at the base.

His master didn’t wait for the dogboy to answer, knowing that this was what was expected and proper of a pet, to service their masters, and pushed the tip of his dick into the dogboy’s mouth.

The dogboy moaned at the taste of his master’s precum, suckling lightly at the tip, his eyes falling closed. He wrapped both of his arms around the cock, listening to the pleased groans of his master. The sounds only made the dogboy feel more of an ache and began making little desperate sounds as he sucked at the tip of the cock.

His master let out one more groan and then stopped his pet with a firm hand on his head, “Oh you poor thing, you need it so much. And, to tell the truth, I do, too.”

He pushed the dogboy onto his stomach so he could present, his hole winking open and shut hungrily, small gushes of slick dripping from it every now and then. The dogboy shivered.

In a matter of seconds, and with no warning, in a single hard thrust, his master’s cock was inside and filling up the dogboy, who yelled out in surprise and arousal. The dogboy was so slick that it hadn’t hurt him at all, but it still came as a surprise – the thick, pulsing member rammed up his omega cunt.

His master hunched over him, arms caging him in and tight all around him so he couldn’t move, setting a fast pace, heavy balls, thick with semen, slapping against his buttocks with each thrust. The dogboy gasped as he was jostled, driving out tiny squeaks from his mouth and other sounds of pleasure. His six puffy nipples rubbed against the bedsheets each time as well, causing his moans to grow louder.

All he could do was remain there and obediently take it, with the intensity that his master was fucking him with. The pressure and weight of his master bearing down on him. He tried to wriggle and push himself back onto the cock fucking him, but his master was having none of it.

“You are going to take it and I am going to impregnate you.” He huffed out. “Going to come deep inside of your womb and fill you up so full. Stuff you so full of cum that your stomach will look like you are already carrying my pups.”

The dogboy moaned and his master continued, the knot at the base of his dick growing larger and popping in and out of the dogboy’s dripping hole.

“You’ll be so pregnant that you’ll hardly be able to leave your nest unless I carry you. Would you like that? For me to keep you that way, always?”

With a small spurt, the dogboy’s little erection ejaculated, spreading watery cum over the sheets, and still, his master fucked him. He felt delirious and he wanted to be pregnant so badly, birthing his wonderful master’s pups for the rest of his life.

“ _Take it_.”

His master stilled and the dogboy whined pleadingly and then his master slammed his knot in. The dogboy felt almost like the wind had been knocked out of him and he gasped breathlessly as his hole clenched around and milked his master’s thick cock.

Then spurts and ropes of cum began to release inside of him, warm and filling.

“That’s it, my pet, just take it.” His master rubbed at the dogboy’s soft back. “You’re doing so well.”

The dogboy moaned as he felt his stomach pouch out a bit from the amount of cum being released inside of him, still filling him.

“Ugh.” His master grunted as he moved them to their sides, releasing another jet of cum inside of his dogboy. “This knot might take an hour and I have a busy schedule, you know. Normally, we’d take you to work with me with your leash and collar, right?”

The dogboy perked up, nodding.

“Well, we’ll have to come up with some solution.” His master considered. “I hadn’t expected your heat to be this week, so I didn’t manage to get the proper supplies for us, but it won’t be too much of an issue. For now, let’s rest a bit more, alright?”

The dogboy nodded and smiled up at his master and his master smiled back, kissing his nose, then curled up around his pet, softly running his fingers through his fur at the top of his head.

“Just rest easy and take my cum.” He murmured as the dogboy sleepily shuddered through another smaller orgasm as more of his master’s cum filled him. “You are going to be such a good mama.”

 

***

 

The dogboy woke on his stomach with a shuddering start, and let out a high-pitched keen, his master’s thick cock squelching in his heat-drenched sex once more.

“Take it, get pregnant.” His master muttered under his breath and blinked when he noticed his dogboy awakening. He groaned. “I’m in pre-rut and I couldn’t wait any longer, sorry for waking you.”

The thrusts grew faster and the dogboy cried out with each thrust, feeling it in the sensitive walls of his cunt. Soon he felt the beginnings of his master’s knot and it wasn’t long before he was firmly knotted and stuck on his master’s cock once again, his small cocklet still spurting as he climaxed and shook. The knot inside him was hard and pulsed, ribbons of thick come pouring into him.

“Now, lets get ready for work?” His master asked. The dogboy nodded, his breathing slowing as he came down from his orgasm.

The man moved away from the bed and stood carefully, still supporting the dogboy on his cock, the dogboy’s legs were unable to touch the ground. They walked across the room and his master rummaged through a drawer, finding a gold collar that he snapped around the omega's neck and locked with a key from a box nearby. His master had already claimed the dogboy upon their first week together, but his master was still very protective of his pet.

His master then put on a shirt and sweater for himself, it was Autumn out, and it was improper for an alpha to go to work without clothing on. His master did forgo his underwear, for obvious reasons, but he slipped on some pants, still supporting his dogboy with one hand, and left the fly open so he and his pet could remain connected. He then slipped a thick belt around the dogboy’s stomach and around his own waist, securing the dogboy’s back against his stomach so he wouldn’t have to hold him up and so the dogboy was facing outward.

After more rummaging his master found the omega condoms, slipping one on his pet because “We can’t have you making too much of a mess away from home, alright?”

“There we go! That will have to do for now, is that alright?” His master asked and the dogboy nodded, though still slightly embarrassed.

“I know you’re feeling a bit nervous, but this is perfectly normal, you know?” His master reassured him. And it did help, slightly. The dogboy had always felt jealous of the other omegas he’d seen attached to their alphas, out and about town. Some in specialized harnesses just for the occasion and others merely held. Only omegas who had experienced their heats got to do that.

His master patted the top of his head, “You’ll get used to it just fine.”

 

***                                                                       

 

Their next destination was his master’s work meeting.

They left the high-rise apartment and made their way into the parking garage, seating themselves into his master’s expensive sports car. The dogboy came again as he sat connected to his master’s lap, milking the knot. His master began thrusting his knot deeper as they drove and the dogboy came three more times before they arrived at their destination.

As soon as his master entered the office, a number of people gathered around, offering up various congratulations to his master.

The dogboy’s face burned with a blush, but he remained composed and they continued with the meeting. His master’s knot deflated midway through, though, and he had to replace his omega’s condom and fuck the dogboy, shifting and humping silently in their seat so as not to interrupt the meeting. It was acceptable to take care of one’s omega but not to butt in on any important conversation or speech.

The dogboy locked eyes with a pregnant catboy wearing a ball gag that was being fucked by its own master farther down the table and the catboy mewed lightly and its master quickly shushed it.

He tried his hardest not to cry out as his master knotted him and his master leaned down to whisper in his ear that he would give him a treat later for behaving so well. The dogboy orgasmed once more, happily looking forward to the rest of the day.

 

***

 

By the afternoon, with work over, the dogboy had been knotted five times and his now-swollen stomach was pressing uncomfortably up against the belt securing him to his master. He panted heavily as his master shot another load into him and his toes curled as he orgasmed again, his cocklet dry but still erect.

“Shall we go?” His master asked, hand smoothing over his pet’s distended belly. The dogboy mewled and nodded.

They walked out of the office and into the streets, heading into the shopping district. Each step bounced the dogboy upon his master’s cock and he wound up moaning lightly with each jostle.

He watched as other alphas passed by, some with omegas attached to them as well, and saw the blissed-out and pleasured looks on each of the omegas faces, some cat hybrids, dog hybrids, rabbit hybrids, among other half-breed creatures, most pregnant, and he couldn’t help but cum once more at the sight.

“Oh, dear, we shall have to replace your condom again, won’t we, my sweet?” His master patted his pet’s round stomach again, continuously rubbing at it as he filled it up further.

 

***

 

The shopping center was bustling and the dogboy and his master made a beeline for a large omega department store.

They approached the front desk where a short beta woman blinked up at them. “How can I help you today?”

The dogboy’s master smiled, petting his pet’s head. “My omega’s first heat started earlier than expected and I’d like to purchase the proper gear for him. What are the best things you’d recommend?”

She led them to a row of belts, harnesses and suspensions along the wall, “Firstly, one of these will help support your omega better, there are some for various positions, as well as some harnesses with space cut out to support their stomachs as they are being bred.”

“I’ll take one of those.” The dogboy’s master said instantly. It was of utmost importance to keep an omega well-bred and showing that off made alphas very proud.

In another section, six tubes were attached to the dogboy’s nipples. The shopgirl began to demonstrate under the close supervision of his master. “We have a suction milker – this one is a hand pump – in order to stimulate the breast tissue and induce lactation in omegas. She squeezed the pump and the dogboy whimpered, his already sensitive nipples being pulled into the glass tubes. She pumped again, the suction pulling harder, and the dogboy whimpered and convulsed through an orgasm while his master soothed him. “He’s very sensitive, I hope that’s no trouble.” His master apologized.

“Oh, it’s not a problem. This happens with most omegas while milking, to be honest.” She admitted.

“Oh, look!” She pointed out. His master peered down at where she pointed and, sure enough, small pearls of milk beaded on the dogboy’s nipples. The dogboy blinked in surprise at himself.

“It really doesn’t take much for them to produce milk, they just need to be stimulated once they’ve had their first heat.” She explained.

His master nodded. “So, how often should he be milked?”

“Twice a day and then increasing it as needed. It will be much more when he begins having pups, though.” She said. “I would also recommend a machine milker since he might produce excess.”

His master agreed to take both. The dogboy felt slightly overwhelmed by everything going on, but he knew his master only wanted to help him, so he settled in lazily on his still-pulsing master’s cock as the milker was removed from him and they moved on to another section.

Various plugs and toys were added to the list, as well as some fucking machines, which the dogboy eyed with curiosity. He much preferred his master’s dick, but he wouldn’t mind trying it.

Thinking of his master’s dick, once again, though, had the dogboy squirming in his bindings. He wanted to be fucked again and the heat began building up as slick began dripping from his opening and down his master’s cock, deflating knot and balls. He whimpered pitifully, attempting to ride the cock on his own.

“Oh, excuse me.” His master broke into the conversation with the shopgirl. “My omega needs to be seen to again, if you don’t mind.”

“If you’d prefer,” she offered, “We provide facilities for that here.” She gestured toward a row of doors closing off small cubicles at the back.

“That would be excellent.” His master agreed to the offer.

In each cubicle was an elevated bench at human hip level. Reluctantly, the dogboy’s master undid his bindings and the dogboy sighed with relief but also regret at being let go. Still attached to his master, he was strapped into the bench, which was also provided with a cut-out space for omegas stomachs to rest in.

With his legs and arms secure, the dogboy’s master took him, sliding deep and slow into his wet and sticky channel, the dogboy moaning in satisfaction.

“Isn’t this nice? Do you like the things I bought you?” His master asked.

The dogboy moaned again happily and his master laughed, “So, yes, then.”

Reaching his hand beneath the bench, his master placed his hand upon the dogboy’s stomach again. “You’ve swollen up so much, I can almost believe you’re carrying. Do you think you’re knocked up already?” He aimed a particularly hard thrust into his pet’s hole and the dogboy moaned louder. “Swollen up so good for me? With so many pups?” His master leaned over him and panted into his ear.

“Maybe I’ll keep you strapped to one of these for my whole rut. Would you like that?” His master asked and the dogboy whimpered, almost crying, and nodded.

“Then we’ll plan for that.” His master leaned down and kissed his neck and collar, hiding the dogboy’s mating bite. “You’ve been so so good today and you smell amazing. I’m going to fuck you all the time like this. Keep you full.”

He picked up his pace, fucking into the dogboy, “Are you ready for my knot?”

The dogboy began to let out small cries of “ah, ah, ah!” shaking in his bindings upon the breeding bench.

“I am going to get you pregnant all the time, now.” His master pounded into him, “Make those tits of yours swell up with so much milk, they’ll be dripping constantly. Maybe I’ll give you some fertility drugs to increase your litters? Omegas are built to give birth and they need to have more babies. Need to remain swollen and giving birth as much as possible. We’re still not sure why, but that’s just the science of it, and I promise I will give you so many pups and keep you happy.”

The dogboy was whining with want at this point, picturing himself heavy and round and birthing litter after litter. He finally wailed as his master knotted him, pulsing hot and heavy cum directly into him, keeping him plugged for yet another hour, with no signs of flagging.

His master bought the breeding bench as well, all purchases delivered to their apartment.

 

***

 

They stopped by a gelato place, The dogboy’s master laughing fondly as the dogboy sleepily attempted to eat his icy treat, seated in his lap, still connected and rocking himself through tiny orgasms.

Finally, they returned home to their apartment and stepped into the shower, cleaning the day’s sweat and bodily fluids from their bodies, though the dogboy’s master still remained inside of him.

Then they curled up into bed together. The dogboy’s master turned him so they faced each other, lazily and slowly fucking.

“I wish I could stay inside you all week, but we have to clean you out tomorrow if we want to do this again.”

The dogboy grumbled, half-awake.

“I know, I know, I don’t like it either.” His master soothed him and kissed him. “Now take my last load for tonight like the good boy you are.”

“Nghhh. Ngh!” The dogboy keened, the addictive plunge of his master’s knot into him making him come, turning him into an utter cumslut, until his master’s knot caught and stilled and began filling him even more, his rounded belly quivering with each load.

“Let’s have lots of fun tomorrow, too.” His master said, as his dogboy fell asleep into deep, satisfied dreams.

 

***

 

The dogboy woke again the next morning to his master’s cock sliding in and out of him, lying on his back on the mattress. He sighed contentedly at the lazy fucking, yawning and then blinking up at his master, who smiled down at him and kissed him softly.

The dogboy’s belly had returned to its original size, so his master must have cleaned him out while he was asleep, his fur slightly damp from a shower. His master took such good care of him.

His master picked up the pace, thrusting into him deeper and quicker and quicker until the dogboy was expelling little huffs of air with each shift.

“Let’s make lots and lots of puppies.” His master said warmly, kissing him again and the dogboy gave a muffled moan into his mouth.

In a quick motion, his master pulled out and flipped the dogboy over onto his stomach, and then began fucking his knot in as the dogboy made noises through the thrusts. It felt amazing, quelling a heat in the dogboy’s stomach that he hadn’t realized had been there upon waking.

“You smell so fertile right now.” His master went on and then pushed his heavy knot into his omega. “You should smell like this all the time.”

Once knotted, another load of cum flowed into the dogboy as he wriggled through an orgasm of his own, his channel milking his master’s cock.

His master got them ready for the day while the dogboy was still impaled on his cock, placing an omega condom on him and collaring and buckling the dogboy into his new harness after his master had dressed. The harness was very comfortable, a padded strap keeping his neck and head back against his master’s chest for support, his arms buckled in to prevent movement. No need for a collar, today.

The dogboy made a curious noise and his master sighed. “Yes, I said we weren’t going out today, but we’re going to have to take you to the vet for a checkup.”

Had the dogboy not been restrained, he would’ve run off and hid beneath the couch. He whined unhappily.

“I know, I know.” His master soothed, patting the dogboy’s belly and panting a bit as he spurted more cum into his omega, “I know you don’t like the vet, and I’m sorry, but I care about you and I want to you to be healthy.”

Still, the dogboy sniffled a bit and his master wrapped his arms around him, “It will be okay, I promise.”

The dogboy made a low noise of agreement, still dreading the appointment.

 

***

 

After some fast breakfast, they arrived at the veterinary clinic, sitting in the waiting room with various other hybrids and their owners.

The dogboy began to ache for another knot as his master’s went down, and he squirmed and shifted, trying to gain some pleasure, so his master took pity on him and fucked into him.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t knot you right now.” His master apologized. “The doctor will be examining you and that won’t happen if you’re on my knot for another hour.”

The dogboy grumbled sadly. He hated the vet.

 

***

 

The receptionist called out their name and the dogboy and his master were led into an examination room, a padded table in the center covered in sterile paper for hygiene.

The doctor, a beta, met with them not long after, closing the door behind him and greeting the two with a smile.

“So, what brings you here today?” The doctor asked.

“A checkup for my pet, here, to make sure he’s handling his heat well and that there aren’t any complications, as well as potentially looking into some fertility boosters.” His master explained.

“Alright.” The doctor nodded, “Is this his first heat?”

“Yes.” The dogboy’s master replied.

“Do you mind if I run some quick tests?” The doctor asked and the dogboy’s master shifted a bit before the doctor waved a hand, “Oh, don’t worry about removing him yet. I’ll run them here for the time being until we’re ready to move him to the table. It keeps pets calmer.”

The doctor inspected the dogboy’s teeth, eyes and nails, noting that “He seems very healthy!”

“Now for the part he might not like so much.” The doctor said apologetically.

The dogboy’s master pulled out of him and the dogboy whined, suddenly feeling bereft and empty. His master then unstrapped him from his harness, carrying him over to the table to sit. The dogboy noticed that his master’s cock was still rock hard, knot slightly inflated at the base. Alphas were able to stay hard throughout the duration of their ruts and he knew his master was missing him just as keenly as the dogboy was missing his master.

“It looks like you’ve knotted him this morning.” The doctor said, observing the come dripping onto the table from the dogboy’s hole.

The alpha’s expression turned sheepish. “Sorry, I guess he should’ve been cleaned before coming here.”

“It’s fine, we’ll just clean him out quickly.” The doctor said.

The doctor gently hosed out the dogboy with some warm water, softly flooding his channel and dripping back out into a bedpan, carrying out the excess semen and slick. He shivered and moaned lightly at the feeling and was sad when it ended so suddenly.

He looked to his master, wanting another load of his in him immediately, but it was going to have to wait.

The dogboy’s paws were placed into stirrups at the edge of the table and the doctor took a small speculum, inserting it into the dogboy’s channel and dilating it. The dogboy writhed a bit at that, but otherwise tried his best to stay still.

The speculum was removed and then the doctor moved to the dogboy’s nipples, inspecting each one.

“Hmm.” The doctor said.

“What is it?” The dogboy’s master asked nervously, “Is he alright?”

“He’s fine.” The doctor said after a moment. “His reproductive system seems healthy as well, but his mammary glands are slightly inflamed. Has he been milked recently?”

The alpha blinked, shifting on his feet a bit. “Just yesterday afternoon.”

“Does he have proper milking devices?” The doctor asked.

“We just bought them for him yesterday as well. But I was a bit hesitant to try them out because he seemed very sensitive to almost the point of pain during the first try and I didn’t want to hurt him more than necessary.” The dogboy’s master explained.

The doctor sighed. “I see. Well, he should be milked up to two to three times a day, or more. He may be sensitive due to milk buildup and relieving him of that pressure should actually help him more.”

“Oh.” The dogboy’s master said, embarrassed. “I hadn’t known that.”

“A lot of first-time pet owners make this mistake.” The doctor reassured him. “But it’s very important to see to these needs so health problems don’t develop.”

“I understand.” He replied.

“Now, there _is_ a way to milk him that’s slightly less painful if you’d like to try that as well. Regardless, though, he will still need routine machine milking.” The doctor gestured for the dogboy’s master to join him, both standing in front of the dogboy.

The doctor leaned over the dogboy on the table, placed his mouth on a nipple and sucked. The dogboy whined, arching his back so his chest pressed further against the doctor’s mouth, feeling the milk streaming from him as tears gathered at his eyes. It truly felt relieving.

The dogboy’s master carefully joined the doctor on another nipple, suckling gently but then taking longer sucks as he tasted his pet’s fresh milk, as if he was parched and the only way to quell his thirst was to drink as much as he could.

They moved on to the other nipples once the first were finished, suckling up more milk from the writhing dogboy, who convulsed as he came for the second time that morning, cocklet spurting in small amounts.

After they were done, pulling away and breathing hard, the alpha kissed his dogboy, sticking his tongue directly in so the dogboy could taste himself upon his master’s tongue, sweet and milky.

His master stood, after a moment longer of kissing. “I’ve heard that some pet’s milk acts as an aphrodisiac, is that true? And how much should I have?”

“It does,” The doctor confirmed, “And you can have as much as you’d prefer, within reason. It’s not an exceptionally high dose if you have it four or five times a day. Even slightly more than that should be fine.”

A tent in the doctor’s pants was a further indicator that the aphrodisiac was working. The dogboy felt slick beginning to slip out of his cunt at the heavy, aroused scent building in the room.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” The dogboy’s master said, and he looked eager, as did his cock. The dogboy was glad, because he hoped his master would drink from him like that _much_ more often.

“And the fertility boosters?” The dogboy’s master asked.

“Ah, yes, let’s administer a large dose right now. It should be effective immediately and he’ll be able to handle it just fine, it seems! It’s essentially a heat enhancer, removing the omega’s cyclical barriers, so there won’t be any need for more additional doses – estrus should last uninterrupted as long as he’s capable of bearing children. Omegas can easily birth larger litters, even through enhancements, so his body won’t be overtaxed very much. Still, your pet will require more care in getting around and being taken care of, if you’re up to that task. We can also arrange for more regular check-ups throughout his pregnancy.” The doctor says. “Superfetation is pretty much a given, but it’s still a good idea to come in to confirm it.”

“That sounds excellent, then, and we’ll set up for some future appointments.” The dogboy’s master agreed.

“Regarding the pups – you’ll be selling them, for now?” The doctor asked.

“Yes.” The alpha nodded. “We may keep a few, eventually, but for now, they’ll go on to other facilities or homes.”

“Sounds good, then.” The doctor noted. “I’ll get you in contact with some agencies next week. Now, for the fertility booster.”

The doctor left the room and returned with a liquid-filled syringe and unpackaged a needle, and the dogboy whimpered worriedly as his master stepped closer. “It’ll be over before you know it, okay?” His master said in an attempt to comfort him.

The doctor cleaned an area on his arm and searched around for a vein. He then inserted the needle, a brief sting, pushing down the plunger until the syringe was empty. Once removed, the dogboy got a cute bandaid with daisies on it.

“There, not so bad, was it?” His master asked and the dogboy sighed. It hadn’t been that bad, but he didn’t want to admit it.

“The drugs should take effect within the hour.” The doctor said, gathering up his things. “Is there anything else I can help you with?” He asks.

“I was also wondering, are there any birthings today? It might help alleviate some of my pet’s fears to see the process.”

“Certainly!” The doctor said. “If you’ll follow me.”

 

***

 

In another room farther down the hall, they were led to a display window, viewing into the adjoining room. It was internally mirrored, according to the doctor, so that others could observe without disturbing the patients within. Of course, patients and their masters could opt for private rooms, too, if they preferred.

The dogboy’s master had strapped him back into his harness and the dogboy contentedly sank back down onto his master’s thick and hard dick, trying to ignore his flashes of heat building deep inside.

The doctor pointed out an alpha in the other room, sitting next to his massively pregnant bunny omega who was in an elevated exam chair.

“This is their second litter. They didn’t want fertility enhancements due to rabbit types generally gestating a lot as it is.” The doctor said. “At last count, it was fourteen pups.”

The dogboy’s master seemed surprised and even the dogboy couldn’t quite believe it. "That's certainly a lot!" His master said.

“Yes, it’s very impressive!” The doctor nodded. “If you’ll excuse me now, I’ll leave you to your viewing. I have other patients to attend to. Once you’re done with your viewing, you can find the exit down the hall to the left. Thank you for coming in today.”

The dogboy’s master shook the doctor’s hand and he left the room, closing the door and leaving the two to watch.

“You tasted _so_ good earlier.” The dogboy’s master told him, rubbing his soft and sensitive belly through the gap in the harness, then moving his hands up to tweak a nipple.

The dogboy pushed himself forward more into the hand, savoring it.

“I promise I won’t let you go so long without being milked properly again, I’m sorry I let that happen.” His master apologized.

The dogboy made a soft sound of acceptance at the apology.

“I plan on drinking from you much more often, too – I know you like that.” His master grinned, tweaking at the nipple again.

The man in the other room drank from the bunny boy’s nipple while rubbing at his head comfortingly. The bunny boy took a deep breath through a contraction that seemed to ripple across his entire belly.

A nurse entered the room after a moment and encouraged him to push and he cried out, muffled behind the glass, as a small baby bunny hybrid slid from his canal and into her hands so she could cut its umbilical cord and clean it of birthing fluids.

“That will be you in just a few months.” The dogboy’s master said and the dogboy shuddered, feeling his heat growing stronger.

His master thrust up into the dogboy secured in his harness and the dogboy let out a long moan. It had been far too many hours since he’d had his master’s knot, and he ached for it.

“You’re already creating milk to feed our pups and I’m so proud of you.” His master praised and the dogboy shuddered again.

The rabbit boy in the chair went through another contraction and he breathed out a sigh, stroking his hands over his heaving belly.

“I can’t wait to see how many you’ll have.” The dogboy's master said, beginning to thrust in earnest. “Looking like this. And you will have four litters a year.” That was less a statement and more an order and it was one the dogboy accepted.

The dogboy panted as he was thrust into, enjoying the helpless feeling of being immobile and made to take his master’s cock.

The rabbit boy behind the glass gave birth once again, grasping his own master’s hand and moaning. It almost looked pleasurable. He had already birthed five, but there were still many more to go.

The dogboy felt himself heating up and a gush of slick slipped from him, his eyes going glossy.

“Do you feel that?” His master huffed, thrusting into him harder, “I think the fertility boosters are kicking in. They’re going to keep you in a state of constant heat for the foreseeable future, even during your pregnancies.”

The dogboy let out a wrecked noise.

“You will be fertile and in heat all the time and you will be on my thick cock all the time, hanging off my knot.” His master still stood there, humping into his dogboy within his harness as they watched the birthing.

“Carry you and your belly full of pups everywhere with me and we’ll breed more and more into you.” He said breathlessly.

The dogboy came as he rode out the thrusts, shaking and gasping, and then came again when his master breached his hole with his knot, cum gushing into him.

The alpha continued making small thrusts, as much as his knot would allow, attempting to press it deeper into his omega. The dogboy let out small whimpers of pleasure with each movement, stuck fast and feeling himself move with his master’s hips. The squelching sound of cum and slick moving within his channel, his master’s seed pumping into him with further thrusts of that thick cock. It fit well, and snugly, in his hole, even in spite of its large size.

“Ngh, take it.” His master’s thrusts sped up. “Take my seed and come on my knot again like a good omega. A good breeding bitch. Can you do that for me? Don’t come until I say so.”

The dogboy felt another orgasm building and he writhed, milk beginning to drip from his still over-swollen nipples. His master noticed and took the opportunity to milk him, squeezing the first row of his nipples until milk squirted out and then alternating with the squeezing, like one would milk a cow.

“You’re already producing so much!” His master praised him, breathing hard. “Even after we milked you earlier. I’ll have to make sure to milk you often, then.”

Although he’d been trained and taught about what to expect, the dogboy still hadn’t expected that this was what being a breeding pet would be like, and he loved it. The dogboy would happily spend his life doing this and pleasing his master.

“You were born and bred for this, omega.” His master went on. “To be an alpha’s breeder, and you’re taking it so well.” His dick and knot squelched wetly in his omega’s hole, trying to thrust deeper against the dogboy’s cervix, his master’s fingers continuing to milk his pet.

“Now come.”

The dogboy’s mouth opened with a silent scream and he shook through an intense orgasm, eyes falling closed as he felt his master filling him steadily again, his stomach beginning to expand.

They had practically forgotten all about the birthing, but the rabbit boy on the other side of the glass continued through his labor as his master jerked his small omega cock, a small spray of omega cum still dripping down the underside of his swollen belly from a previous orgasm they’d missed.

The dogboy’s master attempted to catch his breath, recovering from his own orgasm, smaller ones still shaking him as he emptied into his omega, “I think I’m going to have to take you home.”

The dogboy made a tiny noise and then slipped into a soft, easy sleep.

 

***

 

The dogboy woke at home, but he was strapped belly-down into the breeding bench they had just bought, his wrists, arms, legs and ankles secured and locked into place. His still-full stomach resting in the round, cut-out area. (And another round, donut shaped cushion for his face.) A penis gag rested in his mouth, strapped around the back of his head to hold it in place, and he sucked on it like a pacifier. They had used it before and the dogboy found it somewhat comforting.

He also noticed that he was knotted again, his master pressing soft kisses to his shoulders and back. “You’re awake, my pet?” He asked.

The dogboy made a sound of assent and his master chuckled.

“My rut’s starting and I’ve already knotted you twice since we got home so I decided I’d get you ready to take another.”

The dogboy noticed the knot in his hole was deflating and he whined, hoping that none of his master’s cum would escape. He also felt his heat building, slick beginning to well up in his channel again.

His master seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, though, because he ground his dick into the dogboy. “Don’t worry, I am going to keep you plugged full.” His master glanced at the clock on the wall, “It looks like it’s time for another milking, too.”

The alpha had placed the mechanical milker they’d also purchased on a small table next to the breeding bench and he got the machine ready and turned it on while still tied to his omega, bringing around the small suction cups, connected to tubes, under the breeding bench and attaching them to the omega’s nipples.

The omega immediately tried to hunch over at the sensation of the strong suction, but his limbs were unable to move. He moaned loudly, feeling the milk being drawn from his small breasts and down the tubes into the collection chamber.

“That’s it, nice and easy.” His master soothed and the omega moaned again. “We’ll have to find some use for your milk, so I’ll add it to our daily cooking and freeze some until the pups get here. I’ll still be able to use some then, too.”

The suction was almost too much and the omega’s hole clenched around his master’s cock hungrily and his master began thrusting into him, now that his knot had gone down enough again.

“Do you like the idea of that?” The dogboy’s master asked, grasping onto the sides of the breeding bench to thrust harder into his omega. “Your belly so fat with my pups you’re barely able to move, so I’ll have to carry you around everywhere with my cock up your cunt, milking my knot. Drinking your own milk with dinner.”

The dogboy felt like his breath was being punched out of him by the thrusts and he couldn’t even manage more than a sharp intake of air with the rhythm.

“Going to always keep you like this. Getting pregnant again and again and again.” His master was almost going wild now, the knot at the base of his cock swelling rapidly again.

The dogboy whined around the gag in his mouth, wishing he could spread his legs wider to take in more.

Slick, slapping noises filled the room until finally the knot entered with a thick squelch and his master shook above him, emptying his rut-heavy balls into his pet. The dogboy could feel each spurt, slapping against his internal walls, swirling into the come already inside of his womb and making his stomach shake.

The dogboy came immediately, convulsing through his own intense orgasm. So powerful that he whited out.

 

***

 

When he came to, again, he was being fucked by his alpha once more, and he couldn’t see his stomach, but it felt incredibly full and he knew it must have expanded even more.

He keened lowly and his master picked up the pace, rutting into him. His master had stopped talking, which meant that the alpha’s breeding rut had fully taken over, from what he remembered.

All his other thoughts went hazy, though, and he let himself be fucked. For hours and hours and hours.

 

***

 

It went on for days, this non-stop fucking. The dogboy drifted in and out of consciousness, feeling fuller each time. Occasionally his master would remove the gag and lift a bottle of water or a piece of food to the dogboy’s mouth so he could keep up his strength, only to replace the gag when he was done eating or drinking.

(Or occasionally waking to the milking tubes being attached once again.)

He almost felt like he was nothing more than a dump for his master’s cum. Which only made his heat boil more at the thought. He truly did feel like he was made for this.

His master barely slept, collapsing on top of the breeding bench and his omega for a fitful nap, his hips still moving into the omega, knotted and pumping and pulsing more jets of cum into him.

 

***

 

It went on like this for several more days, a full rut cycle, until the dogboy woke one morning to being placed into a warm bath by his master, the two of them sitting close in the water.

He was too tired to do much of anything, although he still felt a simmering heat under his skin. A plug was in his hole, keeping the heavy weight of his stomach filled with cum. He looked like he was pregnant with two litters.

Gently, his master bathed him with sweet-smelling soaps and lotions, and they kissed languidly and slow, savoring each other in the morning light.

 

***

 

His master kept him heavily full of the same come for another two days after his rut, the two of them attending more work meetings and shopping trips connected as a proper alpha and omega, now.

The dogboy felt glad that he was fulfilling his purpose, now, as a full-time breeder, constantly in heat and aroused – hypersensitive, wet and orgasming multiple times in an hour, being forced to wear the penis gag constantly now, except for meals, and a chastity cock cage as well. (Because his master wanted to control his orgasms – wanting him to come only from his hole throughout the day.

His nipples were constantly erect and producing so much milk that the doctor suggested keeping him hooked up to the milking machine as much as possible.

On the second day, the dogboy was drooling and moaning quietly and helplessly around his penis gag in his harness, his stomach, massive and round, bloated with come, squeezed against the sides of the stiff fabric. The milker was attached to his chest, the receptacle slipped into an additional pocket on the harness.

Somehow, a side effect of the fertility drugs had also made his orgasms last longer, and he came down from his previous one after a full minute.

His master, sorting through cereals as they shopped leaned down to nuzzle into his dogboy’s furry ear, whispering, “I’m so proud of you. I can smell that you’ve caught, and I’m adding more pups to your belly right now.”

The dogboy’s master set the cereal down and grasped the dogboy’s huge stomach and began fucking into him at a quick pace.

“Gonna keep you plugged with this come all day tomorrow, too.” He grunted. “Come for me.”

The dogboy let out a strangled moan and came again as his master thrust up into him, another minute, and another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little extra for you!
> 
> Again, I don't claim to know anything about anatomy or medical procedures. This is purely fictional. I wanted to write a fic that focused mostly on pregnancy kink, so thanks for sticking around and reading. I didn't really think anyone would like it that much, but I was surprised. Thanks so much for the kudos and bookmarks!

The dogboy had thought there would be more pain, but he merely moaned through his gag and the breathing tube over his mouth and nose. The gag was a moving, alpha-size dildo that continually pumped itself in and out of his mouth and the breathing tube occasionally slipped nitrous oxide through his nose and into his lungs, his mind floating into a dream-like state of one long, non-stop rolling orgasm.

He was strapped to a wide, elevated exam slab and was undulating with moans, six newborn pups already nursing from his puffy and over-swollen teats.

His stomach was still massive and gravid, rippling with contractions as another pup slid from him, the nurse cutting its umbilical cord and exchanging a pup on his chest for the new one.

They had spent the last few weeks of his pregnancy in a hospital bed because the dogboy had grown too heavy to carry and too massive for his harness. His alpha found his pregnancy even more of a turn on, fucking him rapidly and repeatedly over and over while the dogboy, unable to move due to his belly, laid there and took it.

According to his master, he was carrying sixteen, and wasn’t even halfway through birthing them, yet.

A milker on his small omega cock sucked away his spend, that he was still producing somehow through orgasm after orgasm, and his eyes rolled back in his head as he convulsed. Feeling yet another pup slowly attempting to make its way down his birthing canal.

All his master could do was watch, sitting in his own chair with a similar milker (but larger) on his own alpha cock.

The doctors had said that dogboy and his master had formed a “perpetual bond”. This happened with some alphas and omegas and it made things more difficult for them. If an alpha in a perpetual bond was unable to be inside their omega, and it went on for more than a day, the alpha might fly into a primal rut or rage. In the same situation, an omega in a perpetual bond might experience a “drop”. In which an omega falls into a coma if they lose the attention of their alpha.

With modern technology and fucking and scenting machines, the sensations were sometimes able to be mimicked and keep those alphas and omegas satisfied. But it was still a very delicate balance to maintain when an omega in such a relationship gave birth.

The dogboy looked at himself in the mirrored window, knowing that someone, maybe another alpha and omega, were likely observing him from the other side. He badly wanted his own alpha’s cock up his cunt right then, even though he was giving birth.

He could feel the satisfyingly painful tug of tiny mouths on his nipples and he came with a hoarse wail as another pup plopped from his cunt into the nurse’s hands, the suction on his small penis making lewd noises as it milked his watery omega come away.

He heard his master let out a hard gasp and hazily registered that his master had come as well, his knot pulsing jets of come down the suction tubes – instead of inside of him where it should be.

The omega let out a longing cry, and after a moment, his master rubbed at his dogboy’s sensitive stomach understandingly. “I know, dear, we’ll be together again soon, alright?”

The dogboy felt tears running down his cheeks and he moaned again, hoping it would be sooner than later.

 

***

 

Not long after, the exhausted dogboy and his master were strapped into padded frames, side by side, and given a dose of medication to place each of them into medically-induced comas for a week, to allow the omega to heal – which they generally did quickly, as their body prepared them for more breeding. As well as to prevent the drop and rut of perpetual-bonded pairs.

The dogboy was kept with all devices attached, and a nipple milker, which would provide more milk for his pups to wean off of before they went on to other omega centers, and was fed his alpha’s come through the moving dildo in his mouth. It knotted and lasted an hour, just like his master’s own knot, so he could nurse at it and have a part of his alpha close by. He felt it pulsing in his stretched mouth and squirting his master’s warm come down his throat and he suckled at it thirstily as he drifted off into slumber.

 

***

 

The dogboy’s master woke early, unusually. He removed himself from his frame, breathing hard, along with removing his cock-milking device, leaving his alpha member hard, wet red and swollen.

He made his way over to his omega, pulling off the dogboy’s own machinery and removing him from the frame he was strapped to. He immediately fucked into the dogboy, muttering to himself.

“Breed you up again, good.”

He’d started going into a reactionary rut.

“Need to be inside you.” The alpha gritted out, crazed slaver dripping from his mouth. “Stuff you full again. Even more of my pups.”

The dogboy woke hours later with a gasp and a moan, his stomach hugely bloated, hanging off his alpha’s knot. The knot hadn't gone down fully in hours, remaining thick and inflated. Milk ran over the dogboy's chest from his enlarged, hard nipples, dripping to the floor into a puddle along with the escaped come and slick from their hours of fucking.

Medical professionals rarely intervened between a pet and their alpha during a rut.

The dogboy’s master pushed the dogboy up against the glass windows of the enclosure, smearing milk across it as he fucked him deeply and knotted him again in record time.

“Mine.” His master breathed. “You are all mine, omega.”

The dogboy whimpered and couldn’t agree more, feeling small and submissive and owned. He wanted to be big again, and he squirmed on his master’s cock, seeking more stimulation.

The alpha fucked into him harder at that, “You like that? You’ll be my good omega, who carries my many pups? All round and heavy and drooling for more?”

The omega gave a cry of agreement as his master let out more pulses of come into him, heavy with alpha seed.

“Then take it and get pregnant like a good bitch.”

 

***

 

Three months later and the dogboy was sitting, heavily pregnant again, on his master’s knot after a business meeting. His legs restrained and forced wide by a new and extra supportive harness, his master's knot pumping visibly, expanding and squeezing thick come up his cunt, his already-bred stomach growing fatter, a rounded dome the dogboy couldn't even fit his arms around. (Although his arms were now fully restrained most of the time.)

The milker sucked away at his swollen nipples, tubes thick with the white substance.

The dogboy’s master rubbed his pet’s stomach, aiming a hard thrust into the dogboy that almost made him cry out around his gag.

He could feel the pups kicking inside of him and could even see his distended belly moving with them. His master could see and feel it, too, and took constant delight in it.

They had forgone an ultrasound - both wanting to be surprised by whatever amount of pups the dogboy was carrying. It was obvious to see it was more, even without.

“You're so much bigger this time. So many more pups.” His master praised, thrusting his fat, throbbing knot deeper into the dogboy’s wet and used hole, as if he could never get deep enough.

“I can’t wait to get you pregnant again with even more.”


End file.
